


White Lion

by sake_neko



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Awakening | Saint Seiya: Awakening (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sake_neko/pseuds/sake_neko
Summary: In the mountains of Sanctuary. Happy White Day!
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	White Lion

Aiolia brushed his white shirt. He balanced the slender box of white roses along his elbow. He studied himself once more in the mirror of his living quarters. He seemed presentable enough.

Modest enough to make up for their Valentine’s Day.

During that holiday, Aiolia wanted to spend the entire day with Milo. He donned his Cloth and opened the door of his living quarters. He made it five steps before a maid shoved a box of chocolates and a love letter into his arms. She ran away, and three others dragged him to a party they had planned. Aiolia declined politely, but their gifts were shoved into his arms. 

Each time he returned to his quarters to drop the gifts, more came to him. It was a cycle throughout the entire day.

He even had chocolate delivered to him by Gemini for reasons he didn’t quite understand. Brother explained it to him, and it still eluded him.

Milo visited him at his temple, much later into the evening than he would have liked. One judging glance at the mountain of chocolates rendered Aiolia witless. Scorpio was impassive.

“It’s your sin for being popular with the women. Accept it like a man.”

At least Milo ate the sokolatopita he made for him. Even with Brother’s easy-to-follow instructions, it was a struggle for him to make it. He was glad Scorpio liked the cake syrup’s stickiness and the melted ice cream. Although the way the scorpion ate his first bites still set his ears on fire. Was the loud moaning and slow fingerlicking necessary?

Leaving matters like this didn’t feel right. Aiolia swore he would make it up to Milo. This venerable day was his chance.

He opened his door and oofed against solid muscle. He opened his eyes. Lo and behold, Scorpio! Donned in his Cloth. Golden headgear cradled at his ribs. The lion apologized. Milo stared at him, his blond eyebrows knit.

His voice could cut through steel.

“Athena gave us an order.”  
“Oh… I see.”

The glint in Scorpio’s eyes chilled. He knew it well. It was the mask of a Gold Saint on duty.

With his arms crossed, Milo explained a peculiar phenomenon spotted in the mountains of Sanctuary. Cherry blossom orchards have appeared from nowhere. They were already in bloom, their pink petals blanketing the barren cliffs and hills.

According to their goddess and the Pope, these trees may have manifested into this realm in response to the many crops planted by Sagittarius last month. Legends state that mountain gods descend to the land when these flowers are scattered. The further their petals reached, the more bountiful the harvest.

Gods must be appeased and accommodated. Athena sought to honor them with a Japanese flower viewing banquet. In this way, she felt everyone could celebrate the peace and pacify their restless deities. Artemis had joined them now. Her elder sister mustn’t be offended so soon after her introduction.

It was rumored by locals that there were trees with stunning white blossoms deep within the mountains. Their beauty was worthy of divine company. They were also fiercely defended by beasts and other spirits roused by the mountain gods’ march. The Gold Saints were charged with locating the trees and eradicating any threat nearby.

Furthermore, they were to collaborate with the Saintia to place barriers along the mountain path. These markers would be used as teleportation posts, depending on the trees’ distance from Sanctuary. 

Aiolia sighed.

“So, I suppose we’ll be occupied for the day.”  
“...Is there a problem?”  
“Not a problem, just… a regret.”

Leo shared an interesting cultural exchange that Seiya told him last month. Yes, the Japanese gave chocolates to many during Valentine’s Day. He stressed that it was usually girls who did it. Boys sometimes did it with their friends too. 

Men were expected to repay their gifts threefold a month later. To contrast the reds of Valentine’s, this day was themed to white. White desserts, soaps, jewelry. Wedding proposals even. Recent trends supported men who made their gifts by hand.

Aiolia had arranged to be free of obligation by ordering marshmallows and cookies to be delivered to the many women who gave him gifts. This holiday he wanted to celebrate with Milo alone. If it were possible.

Milo cocked an eyebrow.

“What were you going to do, shower me with expensive gifts?”

The lion winced.

“...Actually, I would’ve liked doing something homemade with you.”  
“Really? We can do that anytime.”  
“We could. It’s… I wanted to celebrate a romantic holiday with you. Just the two of us.”

Truthfully, it was more than a meal. Flowers he selected with help from Aphrodite, white wine recommended to him by Shura, an ice sculpture made with Camus’s blessings, a wonderful view of the Winter Triangle shared by Mu. Dozens of minute details only they would know at their dinner table. He would’ve liked to have seen Milo’s face light up with every story they could relive together. It was a good lead up to...

No, another time. He placed the white box in his hands on the table, tucking away that vision again. He sighed.

Athena’s orders were absolute.

Closing his eyes, Leo donned his Cloth in a flash. They _were_ Saints, above all else. He would not allow sentimentality to hinder his task at hand. Breathing deep, Leo willed his face to be neutral. His heart hardened for battle.

When he was a few steps to the door, Milo spoke.

“Aiolia.”

He blinked. The mask for both of them cracked. Scorpio’s breath heated his ear and hair. A smirk hovered in his words.

“If you want something white, we can make it in private any time you’d like. Plenty of it.”

Aiolia huffed, his cheeks red. His fist rapped against Scorpio’s armored chest.

“...Do you have an off button on you, scorpion?”  
“Perhaps. Should we conduct a body search?”  
“Some other time, when we’re not on duty.”  
“Oh, the lion didn’t say no. How provocative.”

He lightly tapped his knuckles against Scorpio’s bare shoulder. Milo read his mind, his expression softening. They rubbed noses and shared a gentle kiss. Putting on his headgear, Scorpio sighed as he placed his hand on the door handle.

“...Let’s get this done.”  
“Mmm, yeah.”

Aiolia hoped they could finish this task without difficulty. That there would be time enough in the evening for a candlelight dinner or a shared dessert.

He hoped in vain.

Though rumored divine, the trees must have possessed cosmo that matched any mundane living plant. The Gold Saints combed through every inch on the mountain side. Milo double-checked areas as well, which slowed their search. On top of that, the monsters they subjugated came at dizzying rates. What could have been done in seconds ended up taking hours.

They instructed the Saintia tracking their movements to rest during the evening. They would mark the path once they found the trees. It was just them for the night.

Yet they succeeded in their persistence.

Their prize lay before them at a clear lake. Petals of white swirled above and below them. The full moon shone with a silver radiance. The flowers were reflected in the water, a perfect mirror of the scenery around them.

“Beautiful...”

The word slipped from his lips as their hands joined together. He smiled at his partner. It was nice that they had this private moment together. He blinked when Milo gasped. Oh, he said that aloud too.

Milo suddenly struggled to clear his throat. Aiolia came to attention. The long-haired blond turned away from him. His voice was soft.

”I tried… I couldn’t… Here.”

A light tap against his bare arm. The lion looked down. A thin white box?

“Milo, you knew about White Day?”  
“...I’ll do better next year, I swear.”

Aiolia smiled from his heart. 

“Thank you. It really means a lot to me.”  
“...Just don’t laugh.”  
“Huh?”  
“...I mean...”

Leo raised his eyebrows when Milo turned his back to him. When was the last time that Scorpio couldn’t finish his sentence? For whatever reason, the scorpion sat underneath a cherry blossom tree overlooking the lake some distance away. 

He opened the box.

And he hummed after pushing aside the wax paper.

White chocolate hit his nose. He enjoyed its sweet and pleasant scent. Yet the shapes were… of something. Was it a goat or a bear? But that didn’t explain the long tail it had. A chimera or dog maybe? He thought it had four legs. Its head was rather round and huge. There was a blob next to it with four rounded peaks. Their formation resembled a word. Was it Greek? The last one was two triangles and a circle. It cracked in the middle. A cat head perhaps?

A cat head… That’s right. The last time Milo made something for him, it was a lion head. 

Then it clicked. So, these shapes were meant to be…

Leo wanted to chuckle with the warmth tickling his chest. Somehow, he held it in. He didn’t want Milo to take it the wrong way if he overheard.

His boots rustled the tall grass next to Milo. He sat parallel to him, their hips nearly touching and their mantles laid on top of the other. He bent his legs, his arms resting on his knees. The white box was open in his hand. 

Milo’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“...Chocolates require more time to make.”  
“Mmm. I can see that.”  
”I didn’t… Next year it won’t be like this.”

Assuming there would be another year of their lives in this bizarre world. The lion let the thought drape in the air. That was a future neither one of them could control. Debating an unknown fate wasn’t what he wanted.

He wanted to make the blond next to him smile again. Like when they were children. It still captivated him all these years.

His heartbeat raced in his ears.

Leo leaned with his shoulder. Scorpio tilted and bounced back, their Cloths clanking together. The lion blew into the scorpion’s ear. Long blond mane ruffled away from him. Aiolia sniffed and sniffed, his nose digging into the curled violet tips and armored collar. He nipped lightly at the clenched jaw. Milo trembled and humphed. Blue eyes locked onto his, a sly smile on his face. 

“Come on, knock it off.”  
“Finally, you looked this way.”

Aiolia popped a chocolate into his mouth before sliding off his helmet. Delicately, he loosened Scorpio’s headgear from his head. Both armor pieces were laid to rest on the grass. He twisted his torso and rolled his shoulder carefully around their pauldrons, his hand linking around Milo’s waist. White mantle and long hair bundled to his arm. Their foreheads touched before they tilted their chins.

Their lips touched gently. First the kisses were slow. As they kept going, they came quicker. It wasn’t long before Milo went for deeper kisses, his lips prodding for entry. Aiolia kept his teeth closed to melt the white chocolate. Once a curved edge gave way, they moaned at the warm sweetness of their tongues meeting halfway. They played with the confection between them. His ears burned to Milo’s shaken breaths and smacking lips. A light gasp escaped when his hand rubbed along Scorpio’s white thigh. 

Neither one parted until the chocolate was completely melted. Aiolia kissed Milo’s nose once as he caught his breath. He smiled as Scorpio returned his embrace.

“There. Now we both had something white today.”  
“Aiolia...”  
“Thank you again. It’s really good.”

They both knew he meant it too.

He smiled when Milo shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, his cheeks and ears still colored. Aiolia rubbed Milo’s waist.

“Happy White Day, scorpion.”  
“...Happy White Day, lion.”

Their knees clinked as they nuzzled one another. Aiolia felt his chest warm as Milo smiled at him. His eyes sparkled. While he brushed away a few white petals from the mane, he wondered how he should tell Brother about the wonderful joys he shared with Milo.

He’d look into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee-hee. I really like _Rising Cosmo_ , even if it doesn't like me playing for free. _Zodiac Brave_ is okay, although it's the spin-offs and what-if versions of characters that draw me to that one. Man, I'd like to play other _Saint Seiya_ games too.
> 
> White Day, hooray! I'd like some marshmallows and yummy cookies, please.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who leaves comments and/or kudos! Wishing everyone safety and happiness.


End file.
